Hesitate
by pleaseletmegetwhatiwant
Summary: A favor, a talking, walking, sweet, incredibly cute favor and he had to ask the least person who'd do it, Samantha claimed she had the worst of his early antics,When in fact Hannah Watkins did.


_**Author Note: Own nothing but Hannah and other Original Characters, The song and title come from the band, Stone Sour. **__**Enjoy :)**_

_**You were my fire, so I burned, 'til there was nothing left of me  
I, I touched your face, I held you close, 'til I could barely breathe  
Why give me hope, then give me up, just to be the death of me  
Save the rest of me**_

Hannah Katherine Watkins put down her tattoo gun as the bell rang signaling a customer had entered the shop, "Be with you in a minute!" She called getting up from her seat to remove an throw away the latex gloves on her hands before washing them. As she walked to the counter it gave him time to look at her. Her long hair pulled into a ponytail, He's for certain that the raven colored locks were soft to the touch and smelled like cinnamon just like they used to, The small figure even looked the same, Hannah was a good five foot one, with pretty curves and tanned skin due to the Latin blood from her mother, the sleeveless top that adorned her small body showed the ink on her upper arms. The left arm was colorful, it had approximately ten lilies including the one on the underside of her arm. An old fashion microphone hide in the vines; she sang all her life, that's how they had met many years ago. A rose, it was for her sister and twin, Rose. The left arm was pretty plain, A portrait of one of her favorite paintings by Audrey Kawasaki, it was of a girl who had her heart showing through her chest, the girl's facial expression you weren't sure whether she was in pain or if she was fine.

_**'Cause I see you, but I can't feel you anymore, so go away**__**  
**__**I need you, but I can't need you anymore, you hesitate**_

Their relationship was anything but a mutually loving one, She was the one who threw her heart and soul into it and he of course, being the foolish young adult swallowed by new found fame put the wrench in it. Groupies, drugs, never calling, never caring until it was too late. He never did have her best interest at heart, she was just simply someone to come home to after four days on the road, a trusted person to take care of his house; he should have hired her as his house sitter instead of making her his girlfriend. She chose to leave behind the continuous cycle he had put her in. Her absence made him straighten up, mature, and when he met his wife Samantha...Be a man. Yet, here he was coming to cry on her shoulder as to speak as he was being treated the same as he had treated her years ago.

_**Now, now and then, you come around, like there's something left for me**__**  
**__**We were one, we were everything**__**  
**__**I'm still here, but I'll just keep the rest for me**_

"What is it, Randy?" Her raspy voice was music to his ears, a small hand tucked under her chin as she slummed against the counter, "Orton, you have a lot of nerve after knocking on my parents' door yesterday. What the hell more could you possibly want from me?" she spoke quickly, in a tone that meant she really wanted nothing but to get rid of him. He continued letting his stormy eyes gaze at her not really sure what to say. "You going to stand here and stare at me all fucking day or are you going to spill? I really don't have anymore time for your shit!" Yup, that stung. Years ago, he had said the some thing to her only difference she'd only said it once and he'd said it to her so many times he lost count. "Can I talk to you, Just for one minute..Please, Han?" So he did what his younger sister did, it wasn't to be mean but it would get her to talk to him as he watched her face soften and those pretty eyes of hers met his.

_**'Cause I see you, but I can't feel you anymore, so go away**__**  
**__**I need you, but I can't need you anymore, you hesitate**_

Icy green with tinges of blue and gray met his steel blues in a stare, she scanned him for any miss play. He certainly doesn't blame her one bit. Her plump lips covered in a wine colored lip shade as they frowned, "Meet me outside by the back door in 5, if that's not too much of a wait for you." She said not allowing him to reply. Sweet Hannah no longer existed maybe because he had broken that bridge in her with all of his bullshit. He was sure that Hannah was still in there, hidden at least he prayed. New Hannah was bound to tell him to go get a chainsaw and fuck himself in the ass with it. She was his only hope in this matter, and he had spent all night asking Becky if she was sure Hannah would do it. So as he stood out behind the tattoo parlor, all he thought of was all the shitty things he'd done and how now he basically had to beg, and hopefully she wouldn't ignore him like he had her.

_**We never made it, you hesitated, I don't believe**_

The black door swung to life, a Marlboro Black hung from her lips unlit and a leather coat encased her arms from the coldness, making him smirk at all the times she pleaded with him to quit smoking and here she was lighting a cigarette in front of him. "You got me out here now what?" She said blowing smoke into the night's air. "Han, I need a favor...a big favor!", She snorted, "First of all, My name is Hannah not Han. Only close people can call me Han, secondly stop and think for just two seconds and ponder why in the fuck would I want to do any-fucking-thing for you!" He deserved that, "I didn't want to ask you but I have no choice." She glared at him, he remembered that glare. "Hannah, please. Just listen." With a roll of her eyes she gestured him to continue. "Sam and I divorced.." He was cut off by her voice, "And I care why?" She had been right about Sam. In fact, she was right about everything. He should have listened to her. "I have custody of Alanna, Sam's been barhopping and not taking care of her at all." She tutted softly, he now realized how really stupid that sounded from his mouth, "What do you want me to do, Orton? Give wifey an intervention? Have a few drinks with her? Pick her up from bars for you?" Perhaps, this wasn't going to be easy and he should never came here. "Nevermind, Hannah. I'm sorry to bother you." He said, turning to leave but a small hand stopped him, "You don't get to walk away, Randy. I think you've done that to me quite enough. Now, just tell me what is this all about." There it was. Sliver lining, thank you lord. There was sweet little Hannah in that body. "I can't take Alanna on the road with me. Becky has her own kids, Mom and Dad; I don't want to bother them." There he had said it. He heard her shoes tapping on the pavement, a nervous habit she'd always had. "You want me to watch your daughter, Is that it?" soft and raspy.

_**That I see you, but I can't feel you anymore, so go away**__**  
**__**I need you, but I can't need you anymore, you hesitate**__**  
**__**'Cause I see you, but I can't feel you anymore, so go away**__**  
**__**I need you, but I can't need you anymore, you hesitate, hesitate**_

A big bang came from the kitchen following the giggles of a six year old, "Alanna, I said play with your brother not let him play with the pots and pans!" Hannah said as she waddled to the kitchen, "I'm sorry but he so funny!" Alanna said laughing as the black haired toddler banged two pots together, Hannah scooped the two year old in her arms slowly, his blue green eyes looking at her, "What'da ya think your doing, Tommy?" the boy cuddled into her, "And you little miss!" Hannah said tickling the little girls stomach causing a squeal to sound in the kitchen, Tommy stayed quiet as Randy snaked behind Hannah, his arms wrapped around the protruding bump that was Hannah's belly. "Randy!" She shrieked turning around as Alanna ran to his leg, "DADEE!" Tommy said clapping and squirming. "Miss me?" He asked hugging his wife. "Mmmmhm." She hummed pulling him down to met her lips. "Ewie! Cooties!" Alanna said laughing running around the island to the living room and down the hall. "You better run!" He said as he took off after the screeching little girl.

_**You were my fire, so I burned, now there's nothing left of me**_


End file.
